Zenaku Uzumaki the Retelling
by megatronus89
Summary: Rewrite of "Naruto the Flutes of the Moon". Given a new chance at life, Zenaku the Duke Wolf Org. Was reborn as Naruto Uzumaki. He search for his beloved tigress, but is that all he will find? What evil threatens the peace of this world? And who is the lioness that will follow the tigress? What does this mean for this lone wolf? (The Oc is Zenaku. And Is Zenaku/Tayuya/Temari fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers I bring you the reboot of my Naruto/PR:WF crossover, now the next few chapters or so are edited and revised from the original, but I would like to say this, this is**

 **Zenaku/Tayuya/Temari pairing, also I will be changing up the last few chapters from the old story to fit this new one.**

 **So no Biju-rangers, or Biju-power weapons/armors.**

 **Zenaku will still have the Armor-Style for the original WF rangers. But he will mostly rely on his Wolf armor. Father updates will be posted on the next chapter.**

 **So enjoy...**

.

.

 **Zenaku Uzumaki**

(Rewrite of Flutes of the Moon)

 _ **"Come on guys, Lets Show Master Org what the Power Rangers are truly made of!" Yelled a light skinned teenager wearing a red vest, with a lion emblem on the right side.**_

 _ **"You got it man!" agreed a dark skinned teen wearing a blue jacket with a shark on it,**_

 _ **"Si, let's go wild." Said a Hispanic teen, wearing a black short sleeved jacked with an Ox like bison printed on it.**_

 _ **"Since Marrick is guarding the Princess, may as well go all out without regret. What do you think, Alyssa?" asked a blonde haired woman, in yellow with an Eagle emblem.**_

 _ **"I'm in, what of you Love?" asked Alyssa as she turned to someone who was helping her stand and vice versa, the figure was around 6 foot 8, dressed all in black.**_

 _ **"I, Zenaku; the former Duke Wolf Demon of the Org Army, will stand and fight beside you Rangers and beside you my beloved tiger." Said the Former wolf demon who now was turned human, he stood 6'8" his once silver hair now sun kissed blonde, his mask now broken and fused to his face, his skin now perfectly tan. His face marked with six whisker like markings, he had sapphire eyes where his once amber eyes. He stood up right to reach he full height. "Rangers, if I don't make it to the next moon rise. Ask the Princess to seal my power in the well of spirits, so I may find redemption. Don't look at me like that Alyssa; the wound is too deep, and we both know I will not see pasted this battle for the next. Better to die a hero, Right?" he said the last part with a wolfish smirk that held a lot of mirth.**_

 _ **As all the rangers and Zenaku sprang into action, knowing that this was the finally battle between the rangers and the orgs.**_

 _ **Darkness... that was all he could see, and then a bright blinding light; Zenaku found himself in white courtroom and before him stood a woman dressed in a white dress.**_

 _ **"Welcome Zenaku, we finally meet after all this time. You were once a villain but died a hero; I am very impressed with your actions." Said the woman before him, he could hardly keep the blush forming on his face.**_

 _ **"Who... are you?" he asked weakly as he was still trying to hold himself up if barely.**_

 _ **"Me? I am Kami." Says the women; with a gentle smile.**_

 _ **"Why am I here, there is no way that I can go to heaven after the life I lived." Stated Zenaku, feeling weak as got up standing before the woman.**_

 _ **"Your here to serve another purpose, you will be sent 10,000 years into the future and be reincarnated as the child of prophesy, either to destroy the world... or save it is up to you. But know this your 'beloved tiger' will be reborn as well. Though you will be enemies once more but this time you are on the side of good and she on the side of evil." She said as she brought forth a single glowing orb. He realized that it were his wild zord. "Your wild zord will be turned into armor much like how the rangers morph, but it will be just that; Armor. This is your Black Wolf Armor; it is based off of the Shinobi of that time you'll be sent. You will have your Crescent Moon Sword and as well as your dagger flute."**_

 _ **She passed the glowing orb to Zenaku, accepted the orb as it transformed into a belt buckle that had a fierce wolf head that was snarling, knowing his next question, before he could even ask.**_

 _ **"For the transformation, just yell out 'Spirit Release: Shadow Hunter Form!' and you will transform into your armored state. But when you regain your memories, you will need to alter the phrase to 'Shadow Strike Form.' So the world will know the Wolf duke once more." She said showing an image of him in his armor it was similar to his old demon wolf form, but the changes made, made him look human with the armor. The armor was slim and agile, perfect for speed; it had his old trench coat. But it had white claw markings on the forearm of his sleeve. On the back he had an upside-down crescent moon, and in the opening had a yin-yang-mu, the front had a full breastplate armor piece with shoulder guards. For his legs only shin guards and baggy combat jeans with spikes steel toed boots. His face was covered with his old wolf mask minus the org horn; the blue jewel was now red, and his hair was long with shaggy spikes coming down to the middle of his back.**_

 _ **"Is there a catch to all this?" he said knowing that no matter the reward a price was always had to be paid.**_

 _ **"Yes, you will live through a hell you would never wish upon your own enemies." Kami said with much regret and sorrow.**_

 _ **"Would I have allies or even friends?"**_

 _ **"Friends will be few; Enemies would be great in number. You will be betrayed by the one you call brother for power. Love will be few as well and you will not find your tiger until the 'War Games' has started. But you must save her from the venom of hatred." Kami urged as she held a pleading look on her face worried about the innocent soul.**_

 _ **"Who will I become in this new life?" Zenaku asked as he wondered about his new life.**_

 _ **"Naruto Uzumaki the vassal of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." She stated as she waved her hand, then Zenaku was engulfed in a cocoon of rainbow colored light. "farewell, Zenaku Uzumaki**_."

 **-End of Prologue-**

Zenaku awoke feeling pain in his back, and he realised he fell from around six stories; if the kunai that had a piece of cloth was any clue. He was then assaulted with the memories of the life he lived in this time. Grabbing his head in agonising pain as the memories played themselves out, the beatings, the abuse, the neglect, the pain, and finally the loneliness. But in all the darkness that was ever present there was hope, kindness, and the very little acceptance from a few people that light up the darkness. Iruka-sensei, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiruka, the Hokage, and a pale eyed girl with blue hair that seemed to fallowed him around. Hell even some of the Anbu that guarded him when he was a child especially Inu-nii-san were among the people he held close to him.

As he stood up to get the feel of his new body he felt something off about him, he felt shorter than before then he seen the memory of him being the shortest of his age group. That irked him to no end he was proud of being tall now being short was an insult thanks to the villagers. Looking around he found his belt-morpher. As soon as he picked it up he felt the power corsing through his body, every part of him allowing his old powers to bond with him one more. He could feel his body being stretched and pulled gone was his 4'9 being replaced with his new body size of 5'11 easily standing a good head taller than most genin. Though seeing that the eye sore of an outfit was now nothing but rags, he chose then to try his new power.

" **Spirit Release: Shadow Strike Form**!" yelled Zenaku, as his entire form was engulfed in shadows making him look like a walking shadow, but as soon as it started it slowly faded allowing Naruto to stand there in new cloths were his orange jumpsuit was now black denim jeans, black shin high combat boots, he wore a blackish grey muscle shit, and a black leather jacket with a wolf with a crescent moon (halo logo tag) done in gold. His headband now wrapped around his waist like a belt with black sash. And on his side was a small dagger with holes across the handle and blade, and strapped to his back was a wide and long black crescent blade.

As Naruto looked himself over he felt the irony of himself looking like the rangers did when they were out and about. Shacking off the nostalgic feeling he jumped up into the trees not noticing apart of ash black eyes staring at him in both shock and awe.

"Is he the one, she talked about in her dreams?"

- **Scene break-**

Sakura was always the brightest back in the academy; sadly she was all brains when not involving the Uchiha heir, and very, very little brawn. As of the moment she was up against three of the sound Shinobi that were after the Uchiha, and she was not winning by any means even with team Gai and team 10's help they were losing. Until a sound was heard that made everyone friend and foe alike to stop.

 **-Insert Zenaku's theme (youtubedotcom/watch?v=T9B2Z5x46dc) beginning theme only-**

For the sound team it sounded familiar, were as the song sounded like the chilling winds of the night, being played. The one they were use to sounded like a longing wanting to be with the one it loved.

The only female on team sound knew that no one and she means no one knew that song, she only hoped it was not the one she saw from earlier.

Then in the darkness of the forest, a pair of glowing golden eyes was set upon everyone in the clearing, the feeling of dread and fear was present. Whoever this person was he was not to be messed with. As the being got closer and closer, the echo of their footsteps felt like death was one step closer to them. Then from the shadows, stepped forth a tall muscular man. His belt showing he was from Konoha, but no one knew who he was until they got a closer look and saw the six whisker markings that adorn his cheeks with three on each side. But the hair was wrong, no longer was it the golden shade of blond, but in its place was the dark shade of silver, like the moon on a cold winter's night.

"NARUTO!?" yelled Ino and Sakura, the former trying but failing to suppress the blush on her face, later was in a state of denial that the 'Baka' became Eye candy.

'No, no, no! That Baka, Naruto-kun must be using a henge there is no way he can be better looking than Sasuke. What the hell since when did i start calling Naruto; Naruto-kun?' were the thoughts of a pink haired girl in denial.

Zenaku looked over and saw Sakura beaten up with bruises and dried blood marking her face, much to his dissatisfaction.

"Sakura, which one of them did that to you?" Asked Zenaku in a low voice that was almost wolfish but carried the sound of disappointment and worry.

Before she can say a word, the 'Brightest' of the sound ninja announced with pride in his voice.

"I did so what you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" Asked a boy with spiked black hair.

The look of annoyance was clear on Zenaku's face as he looked at sound team.

"You must be the smart one of your group." Says Zenaku mockingly as he disappeared from sight. With everyone looking around trying to find him only to see he was behind Zaku, who only had enough time to turn and see him over his shoulder, then pain; the unbearable pain that seem to travel through his body like lightning, black lightning. As Zenaku's sword was now piercing Zaku through the back were his right lung was, lifting him up with the blade and tossing him to his other male teammate. "Leave the scroll and live or prepare for oblivion." He said in a cold tone.

"Here take the damn thing." Said Dosu as he threw the scroll to Naruto; who caught it with ease.

"Excellent." Naruto said in his new found deep voice.

 **-Break scene now in the semi-finals, everything going by cannon-**

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka, will the contestants please, come forth." Said the Prospector for the semi-finals.

"My name is Zenaku, I have long since detest the name you have called me. So from here onwards, you will address me as such." Zenaku said with a growl which made the jonin who was hosting step back from the transformed teen.

"Yahoo, an easy win against the dead last. Right, Akamaru?" said a feral looking boy to his dog and notices that his partner was hiding behind his female teammate. "What's the matter boy?"

After a set sequence of barks and whimpers from the puppy to let his master know that his fellow contestant is stronger than he looked.

"W-what, that can't be right, this is Naruto we're talking about." Said Kiba in shock, as he looked over to the newly named Zenaku, who was just waiting for him down on the main floor with a bored looking persona.

"Contestants ready? FIGHT!" yelled the prospector.

"Kiba for the sake of our friendship and camaraderie, forfeit the match." Zenaku said in a tone that sent shivers down everyone spine except a girl that had crimson red hair with chocolate brown eyes, for her; she felt her once longing feeling now complete at the sight of the blonde before her.

Most women felt a bit aroused from how the former blonde acted.

'Hubba, hubba, hubba. Now that's a man, hmmm. Maybe I should ask him out after this part of the exam.' Thought a blonde haired girl, with four pig tails in her hair, who carried a large iron fan, with a Suna headband.

'Why do I feel so drawn to him, and why did he know that song, that only I should know.' Thought the crimson hair girl, as she fidgeted with her flute that was at her side.

"Ha, you wish Naruto, I am gonna come out on top, show everyone who is the alpha." Said the hyperactive Inuzuka.

"Very well, and for the record; I'm sorry for what is about to happen." Zenaku said, who stood there looking a little sad that his friend rejected his offer. "And for the record my name is Zenaku the Wolf Duke!"

As he said his peace, he lunched himself toward Kiba, with Sennin level speeds only to stop before Kiba kicking him upwards towards the ceiling, and then he stood up, lazily looking toward the Prospector, with a grin that had mischief across his face. Then he raised his hand up into the air and forming a solid fist. Not a second later, Kiba landed full force onto upward stretched fist knocking him out cold. Then in a lazy fashion tossed Kiba to the ground, much like how a sword man would flick the blood off their sword before sheathing the blade.

Total time for the match; 4 seconds, everyone was shocked at what happened. The dead last won his match in the fastest time on record. The reactions were priceless.

Kakashi dropped his precious book, shocked to see his sensei's son pass this part of the exam. A sense of pride was evident in his eye.

Kurenai the Jonin for team 8 was shocked, she was hoping that the final marks from the academy that Zenaku formerly Naruto, would lose to Kiba who was the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

'So, he won. I'm so gonna ask him out after this.' Thought the blonde hair female Suna ninja.

'Zenaku...? Is that truly you, my love?' questioned the red head ninja. Only to receive a look form Zenaku, who had funny feeling of being watched from her general direction.

- **Scene break-**

Standing up on the balcony over looking the rest of the compition, Zenaku turned his gaze from the match between Shino vs. Zaku of sound, to the red head standing on the other end of the areana. to him there was just something the drew him to her, for he yet understand that feeling.

"Kakashi, i will be leaving. notify me once this part of the exam is over." said the blonde as he walked toward the exit, only to be stopped by the brunette sensei of team 8. "please move."

Getting a glare from the older female, who still did not move from her spot drew a sigh from the demon vessal.

"You really need to grow up, blaming me for the defeat of your bash student, who i gave the chance of forfiting to, is not my fault only his for his blighten disregruad for comensence, that was out done by his blinding pride and ego." said Zenaku as he pushed her out of the way.

"I know what you are, demon." came the whisper from the woman, as she notice the slight pause in his step.

"And you are fool to believe words of frightened sheep, after all if I am this demon you claim, then Anko-nee-chan is the traitor you and the rest of this village thinks she is." said zenaku as he continued his present corse. "Good day, Kurenai Yuuhi. And good day to you as well. Anko-Nee-Chan."

Turning around Kurenia was greeted to sight of her closest friend; Anko Mitarashi, who had the look of hurt on her face, seeing her one friend acting blind and arrogent to others based on what the villages' thought. Only for the raven beauty to be slapped by her closest friend.

"So thats what you think? that just for what he hold makes him a demon, then what about me, my first sensei was a traitor does that make me one too?" asked the snake charmer to the Genjutsu Mistress. Not bothering for an answer, Anko left the sence, leaving behind the stun jonin; who was now feeling regret for her blind arrogance.

- **break** -

Sitting on top of the tower, Zenaku could feel the crisp winds brushing his face, as he enjoyed the afternoon, as he looked over the Forest of Death.

"Hmm." Zenaku grunted out as he lifted the flute dagger to his lips, and played the song that song in his heart.

 **~Zenaku's theme~**

All over the forest wild animals stopped to listen the song that filled the air the night before. with each not the wind rolled and swayed to the sound of the song carring it as far as it could throughout the forest. When the song finally came to an end, Zenaku stood up from his place to return back to the areana of the second Exam, as he left he notice a glimpse of crimson hair that shimmerd away form his sight. leaving him to give a low growle. "Hm?"

 **-back with the compeditors.** -

As Zenaku stood in line with the other winners of the preliminaries. which happened to be Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara No Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga, Temari No Sabaku, Kankuro No Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Dosu Kintsu, and Naruto Uzumaki as the final competitors for the final exam.

After listening to the Old man give his speech about how these exams were created to promote peace between the villages, this lead Zenaku to scoff at it since in was human nature to fight and make war, over the thousands of years if not millions of years, the human race lived on nothing but war, be it for land, food, safety, leadership, and whole lot of other things that made the him wish he was still a demonic being, reason being he had was he only fought for the survivial of his own being.

"-ow. we will start with the drawing of numbers to see who shall fight who, Anko please begin." said the old man.

"Right, Now once you get your number anounce it so may write it down to see you you are matched up against." Anko said as she walked toward the competitors, with a box in hand.

"troublesome. 6." Shikamaru said handing the paper he drew.

"fate has given me, 2." Neji Hyuuga spoke with arrogance.

"hn, 4." The lone Uchiha grunted out.

"grr... 3." said Gaara with annoyance.

"I. Zenaku have 1." Zenaku said with a smirk as he gave Anko a wolfish smirk.

"Shino Abunrame as 7." The stoic boy said as he handed over the paper.

"Temari Sabaku, 5." Temari said giving Zenaku a look over and winked but her flirty look was replaced by a look of anger by the next words spoken. "troublesome now i have to fight a woman again?"

"Dosu of sound. 9." The lone sound ninja said but was glade he didn't have to fight the ninja from the forest.

"I, Kankuro No Sabaku has 8." The Puppet master said.

"Alright now everyone, please Direct your attetion to the screen to see you match up." said Anko as she wave to the screen.

 **MATCH 1: NARUTO UZUMAKI VS. NEJI HYUUGA.**

 **MATCH 2: SASUKE UCHIHA VS. GAARA NO SABAKU.**

 **MATCH 3: TEMARI NO SABAKU VS. SHIKAMARU NARA.**

 **MATCH 4: SHINO ABURAME VS. KANKURO NO SABAKU.**

 **DOSU KINTSU WILL MOVE ON**

 **THE FIGHT THE WINNER OF THE FOURTH MATCH**.

"Eh, so i fight fate's bitch, so not cool." said zenaku as he turn to leave. until he heard the third say they had a month to prepare for the final exam. "this should be fun, hadn't had a challenge in several millennia."

with that Zenaku used his Shadow Step (first episode of Zenaku in wild force.) ariving in the middle of the street a little ways from his apartment. only to be blocked by a mob of civilians and shinobi forces. feeling a feral grin grown on his face, Zenaku could not help but feel his blood lust grow.

"I should warn you, leave now and live... or stay and die." said Zenaku as he reached slowly to his blade on his back, which caused many shinobi to tense as they saw the curved black blade. seeing that no one was leaving zenaku could only give a irriated sigh as he took a step forward. "not leaving I see, then tonight the moon shall be bathed in all your blood."

Rushing forward while using his shadow step ablity, Zenaku's physical form could only be seen for a short few seconds as he redirected his speed, repeating this over and over, many of the civilians and lower ranked shinobi were left on the ground bleeding or already dead, the few that remaind saw the blackish purple blur jump high into the sky, taking physical form with a full blood red moon behind him was all they saw before the loving embrace of death took hold of them.

 **-later the evening-**

Off in the distance Zenaku could hear the melody of his tune being play from across the village, he in turned replied to the tune with his own. With a small smile on his lips.

 **-other side of the village-**

A young red haired woman was playing flute, her tune had a longing sound until she heard a reply which caused a small smile to appear on her face as her tune of longing slowly tuned to fulfilment and joy.

all over the village, the resedants listened to the sound of two flutes being played like the sound of two wolves sing to one another over a great distance.

 **-with Gaara-**

Looking up to the moon while listening to the songs being played, gaara usually on nights like these would feel the blood lust raging within him, but for once he felt at peace, as he felt the raging voice of his 'mother' become silent and rested as he listened to the song of the flutes. But his peace did not last as one of the competitors landed on the other end of the roof.

"Once i kill you i will move up in the compition." said the masked sound genin.

"Your funeral, on night like this, mother gets... thursty." with that gaara could once again feel his 'mother's' voice telling him to kill the fool. to which he complied willingly. As the slow and painful death of the sound genin Dosu Kintsu happend, it did not disturb the peaceful sound being played over the both end of the village. "But mother does enjoy the music for her meal."

- **4:30 am** -

The early in the morning or late at night depending on who you are asking, Zenaku heard a loud knocking at his door. his yellow eyes gained a feral shine to them as he open the door to be greeted to three members of the ANBU one female and two male; Neko, Spider, and Crow.

"Uzumaki-san, the council has demaned your presents at once." said Spider as he glared down at the demon vessal, only to take a step back as the flash of yellow from Zenaku's eyes flared.

"ANBU-san, Answer me this which council Requests my Presents?" Zenaku asked since he retained memories of Naruto when he had leared about some of the laws of Konoha.

"The Honorable Civilian Council, Now Do as they Command. you demon brat." said Spider as he continued to look down on the Reborn wolf duke.

Giving a sigh, Zenaku turned around and slammed the door in their faces, but not before giving his peace. "I answer only to the SHINOBI council or the HOKAGE himself. remember that. civilians have no place in this village."

Shocking the spider masked ninja, only for his shock to turn to embarrassment and anger, which was a caused by the two behind him snickering at him. "fucking demon spawn. i wish the hokage would just kill him already."

Getting glares for the other two, which he did not notice. he was about to kick open the door only to be greeted with a long curved dark metal blade poking into his adam's apple with enough force to draw blood.

"I was getting dressed, you fool." Said Zenaku as he withdrew his blade, and procceeded to walk past the ANBU. "Say Spider-san?"

"What is it, brat?" Spider growled out.

"Do you have any back up line of work if you dont make it as a shinobi?" Zenaku asked innocently as he could, but since he was in a body of a 12 year old child, it did its job.

"No."

"That's too bad, looks like you out of a job, since you broke the third's law, not once, but twice, and i maybe only 13 years old. but wouldnt breaking a personal law created by the Hokage be counted as a treasonous act, punishable by death or by public live dissection?" asked Zenaku as he took notice of the sweat marks growing on around the neck of the Spider ANBU. "It would be such a shame that if the hokage got himself a hold of a video tape and voice recording, along with two witnesses. though what would you do to keep yourself and your family from being black listed in the village, i wounder?"

Though he could not see behind him, Zenaku knew that the ANBU was shacking in anger at being blackmail by the demon child infront of him. That let a devious smirk grace the stoic face of zenaku's reborn form.

"What do you want, brat." came the hiss from the ANBU.

"Nothing. i just like to watch you squirm. It amuses me greatly." said Zenaku as he fingered a kunai in his hand.

"You little shit!" roared the ANBU as he lunged towards the boy with a Tanto drawn ready to cleave the boy in half, saddly it was not ment to be as the other two ANBU gaurds watch as they Watched Spider rush at the boy, only to see the boy fade infront of them to appear behind Spider with his back to him, cleaning a bloody Kunai in his hand in a lazy fashion. Spider stood rooted where he stood as deep bloody cuts appeard all over his body, all in lethal areas where major arteries were located. before he fell to his hands and knees coughing up blood that spilt from his throut. "bastard demon..."

"I grown tired of 'demon this, and demon that.' once i talk to the hokage, the villagers will wish they had honored the fourth's wish." said Zenaku as he coninued his path to the hokage's tower.

- **Hokage's Office** -

As Hurizen Sarutobi sat as his desk reading over the latest report on his surrogate grandson, Naruto Uzumaki. the 'leage' report stated that naruto when and killed off a group of civilians and low leveled shinobi, appearently this coming meeting was to see if 'Naruto Uzumaki' or the now named Zenamu was guilty, which the civilian council was so sure about facts that they actually called him to the meeting, that was going to start in the next hour.

hearing the doors swing open to see Naruto... I mean Zenaku walking into the office, claimly. which was out of character, putting him on instain alert for two reasons.

One- Zenaku was never this claim or silent.

Two- Zenaku became extremly irritable when he does not get enough sleep.

but here Zenaku was completely quite and collective, which ment either that this naruto was planning a prank to get back at all council members for waking him up this early in the morning or he was an imposter.

"Jiji, I will give you the count to five, to tell me. why I was awoken this damn early in the morning." said Zenaku as he looked at the old man. Relaxing a little at hearing, but still the look in Zenaku's amber eyes said so much more.

"Zenaku-kun, the council has asked that you be punished for the Unjusted murder of several civilians and shinobi" Sarutobi said sadly, making sure to use the new name his adopted grandson had chosen.

"Than we have nothing to worry about. since it was all justified since it was self-deffence and I did give them a warring to leave." said Zenaku as he looked at the man infront of him. "Besides... is it not against the law for civilians to attack member of the shinobi forces, also is it not a treasonious act for a shinobi to attack a fellow shinobi with out just-cause? all of which is punishable by death?"

Suprised by the boy's reasoning, he couldnt believe it. the boy had just quoted the Konohagakure laws and Regulation: Artical-19a and Artical-19b.

"My boy, how could you remember that, you were only 6 years old when you read those laws?" asked the hokage as he looked at the young man in suprise.

"I would have to remember the laws, if i wish to be hokage someday, right oldman?" asked Zenaku, as some of his new/old lifes personality surfaced. "So what do you say?"

"I would say that the council will be very displeased." said the old man with a small smirk on his face. "Also I must ask, why are you not training with your jonin sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei has made it quite clear that he will be training the Uchiha heir, a waste if talent if you ask me." said Zenaku as he looked out the window. "If I were to guess, Kakashi's habbit of being late will play into Sasuke being late, unprofessional if you ask me, expecially if you are going up in rank, with imporant personal like nobles and daiymos, and if he cant make it on time, then it show he is not ready for being a chuunin."

"You have put a lot of thought into this havent you my boy?" said Sarutobi as he puffed on his pipe.

"Not really, just stating the obivious." said zenaku as he turned to the hokage. "Ah, before i forget, i would like to know if you have training grounds that are isolated from the public? for my training is going to be quite... devastating."

Thinking over the boy's request he could only think of one training ground. "I believe my old training ground would be best, go to TG 66 is behind the Hokage Monument, I believe that should surfice for now."

Getting up to leave to the council room, Zenaku couldnt help but give a small grin since the council was about to be disappointed.

 **-9:45am-**

After a boring council meeting, all of which was just the civilian council 'asking' for Naruto to be punished for the 'unjust' deaths of 'honorible' civilians and shinobi. which he was very pleased to see all charges dropped since all evidence had shown that Zenaku was just protecting himself.

But now zenaku found himself at TG-66, he was pleased it had a range of terrain, from rocky soil to forest grasslands, rivers to sand dunes, a multi-terrain training ground. perfect for what he was gonna train himself in.

"Hehe" was the sound of a strange giggle that drew the attention of zenaku as he turned to face the dircetion of where it came from.

fallowing the sound he came across a white haired man crouching behind a bush and from what he could tell, he was peeping on the women who were enjoying themselfs in the lake at the end of the training ground.

now Zenaku was many things in the past and now present; a villian, a demon, a warrior, ect. but the one thing he was not, and that was a pervert.

glaring at the white haired man, Zenaku though he should educate the man on how to be a proper gentlemen.

"Spirit Release: Crescent Shadow Wave!" Zenaku roared as he swung his curved sword sending a wave of black energy at the ground benieth the white haired pervert.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled the white haired man as he flew across the bushes that he was hiding behind only for a moment later to be beat shortly after landing.

- **moment later** -

As Zenaku when through his Katas in his kenjutsu, he realised right way that his new form, his new body was not strong enough compared to his old one. as he found that some of his more powerful attacks caused some strain on his small form.

but his attention was drawn to the disgruntel huffing of the white haired man he sent flying toward the girls to get the beating of a life time. (one of many i might add).

"can i help you, Mr...?" asked Zenaku lazily as he looked over to the white haired man that was dress in a green and red outfit.

"Kid..." said the man seriously as he took a pose, did a kobuki dance. "My name strikes fear in the hearts of men, woos women with a single glance, I am the Great Toad Sage, the wonderful, the mighty, for I AM!"

"a sad pathatic pervert with a small dick?" drawed out zenaku as he looked at the man with mocked pity.

"Jiraiya..." came the dead tone from the man infront of him, "Kid you know how to kill someones mood, dont you?"

"I didn't hear a no." said Zenaku as he looked over this... Jiraiya person.

"I am not a pathatic Pervert, I am a Super Pervert!" said the Man Proudly.

"Like i said before. Sad Pathatic Pervert with a small dick the size of a grain of Rice." said Zenaku as he took some pleasure seeing the man's ego fall into depression, letting his eyes flash yellow for just a momment. "I ask again, what do you need from me?"

"Kid, how would you like to be trained by one of the legendary Sennin?" the man offered with a grin.

"What can you offer, I mean really what can a pervert like you do?" asked the reborn wolf duke as he crossed his arms.

"Listen brat, I trained one of the greatest Ninjas in the world. I trained Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage." said the man as he puffed out his chest with pride.

"And Look where that got him, Six feet under, and causing me to live a life of being an outcast; to be beaten on my brithdays, to be sold rotten food at three maybe four times the normal price, having doctors and nurses giving piss poor medical care, living on nothing but a few ryos a month if not for the fact that that i did those pathatic D-rank missions i would be living on the streets." said Zenaku as he struggled to keep his cool demeaner. "Some fucking father that is."

shocked by what he heared Jiraiya could not believe that the boy infront of him was the Kyubi demon vessal.

"h-how did you know, Sensei told me-"

"Please, anyone who has half a brain and took thier heads out of their asses and looked at a picture of the fucker and myself they would see that we look the same save for the whisker marks, and switch my silver hair for blond." stated Zenaku as he took a seat on one of the large stones that laid across the landscape. "So I ask once again what can you teach me?"

smirking at the boy, Jiraiya held his hand out, and slowly started to form a glowing blue ball of chakra.

"Are we gonna play catch?" came the sarcastic remark from zenaku as he looked unimpressed.

grinning like a madman jiraiya rammed the hand that held the glowing blue ball into a near by tree, to which a second later was now sporting a large indented hole like a round drill was grinding the wood away.

"Not bad... for close range combat but what about mid to long range combat?" asked Zenaku as he understood the power behind the attack, but if it can not be used in other forms of combat, well you are better off being a sitting duck against a long range specialist.

"Well... aaahh... you see."

"Thought so, i am an all range combat fighter, if i can't fight them in close quatars, i have to take them out long range. from what i can see, i would be wasting my time with you." said Zenaku as he turned to leave.

"Hey kid how about a summoning contract?" came the somewhat desperat offer from the toad sage.

"Toads? dont you have one for say Wolves? Alligators? or Sharks?" asked Zenaku feeling he wanted his old Zords back but seeing i might not be the case here.

"Listen Kid, Toads are one of THE strongest summonings that anyone can have."

"How so, because if anything i think a summoning contract with the Biju would be better. but even still i have something better then some pathatic summoning animal."

"Oh yeah? How about a bet?"

"Sure, why not. Name the stakes."

"My summons versus what ever you have. If I win you become my Pupil, if you win name your price."

"Fine, I win you teach me that glowing blue ball thing, without having me sign that summoning contract, and it will be a three on three battle for our summoning partners. agreed?" seeing the old sage look at him for a momment trying to see if he could win but seeing that this kid didnt have a summoning contract of his own, from what he could tell. giving a nod in agreement. "alright lets start this show."

-insert Zenaku's Summoning flute theme-

after a moment of silence after the song jiraiya could only laugh as he bit his thumb and did a few hand seals fallowed by him yelling out.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" with three large poof of smoke three large toads; one was red with a blue vest and a scar across his eye and a pipe, the next had pinkish color to him with a large Sake dish on his back with a two prong fork with spikes on it, the last was a greenish blue toad with two swords on it's back. "Give up kid, you dont stand a chance."

Giving a dark growl, Zenaku brought his dagger flute up to his lips again this thing playing louder the song of summoning, this time how ever, something started to happen. the winds started to blow stronger and a faint sound of singing and a flute was being played in the distance, the next thing Zenaku knew he found himself in shrouded in a rainbow mist before he was spirited away from the training ground.

 **-Unknown location-**

Zenaku found himself in a formiliar forest, one he visited long ago. feeling the slight breaze against his tan skin, closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of being at peace.

"Where am I?!" Zenaku asked aloud in anger finding he was not at the training ground.

"it has been a long while, since you were here... Brother." Said a male voice behind him.

Turning to face the speaker, Zenaku gave a small smile. "that it has. Brother..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Hope you enjoy joy the remake, and the first chapter of the New series**.

 **Spikedmaster290 thanks for giving me the spark to get this back up and running**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Centuries Past

And

Still Strong

 _ **Zenaku found himself in a formiliar forest, one he visited long ago. feeling the slight breaze against his tan skin, closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of being at peace.**_

 _ **"It has been a long while, since you were here... Brother." said a male voice behind him.**_

 _ **turning to face the speaker, Zenaku gave a small smile. "That it has. Brother..."**_

 _ **now...**_

"That is has, Brother Marrick." Said Zenaku with a kind smile at seeing the one he called brother in the last moments of life.

"Yes, but I am curious though, why are you here? And why are you a runt?" Asked the former lunar wolf ranger with a smirk at seeing Zenaku gaining a tic mark when mention about his height.

"I suggest you watch what you say, I may be stuck in this child form. but i can still use my powers like I once did in my orginal form." Came the heated retort.

"Calm yourself Zenaku, it has been soon long since we have seen you." came a gental and soothing voice of the prince.

"Milady, you have not aged a day... unlike Marrick, it would seem white bangs he once had now turn to a full head of white hair." Joked Zenaku as he poked fun at his brother in arms about his now snow white hair compared to the old grayish black it once had been.

"Har Har Har, laugh it up at least i'm not a short 10 year old." Teased Marrick.

"I AM 13 YOU DUMB ASS!" Yelled Zenaku as he lunaged toward the old ranger, this caused the princess to laugh as she watched the two act like young sibblings roughhousing on the ground.

"Ok, boys enough, haha. tell me Zenaku what brings you here?" Shayla asked looking to her lover's half brother.

putting thier small dispute on hold, though sneaking a cheap shot in before he stood up.

"I was trying to summon my wild-zords, the first try nothing happened, the second try i found myself here." said Zenaku as he rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"oh dear, you didnt know." said the princess saddly.

"What is it I do not know Princess?" Zenaku asked wondering what the princess of Animariam was talking about.

"Zenaku, the Zords of the old era have long since passed on." said the princess with a sad frown forming on her face.

"Oh... I see." Feeling as though apart of him was lost, Zenaku could not help but reach into his pocket pulling out the small orb of his wolf zord.

"But there is some good news, althought the old zords have left us, that dose not mean new ones took their place." Said the princess as she waved her hand showing in the distance of the island the new wild zords.

- _ **AROOOO**_ -

Looking to the sound Zenaku saw a pitch black wolf zord running along side another wolf zord only this one was white as snow.

"Amazing, what are their names?" asked Zenaku since many may not have none that the zords had names,

"the white one is called Cloud, the black one is known as Storm, he is the youngest." said the Princess as she and the others watched the wolf zords play. "Zenaku Play your song once more."

Looking to the princess with a raised eyebrow, only to see the calm smile on the princess only lead him to play his song of summoning. Closing his eyes and letting the melody to carry itself over the island. upon finishing the song, and opening his eyes he found himself shocked at what he saw.

Not only did the the wolf zords come to him, but many others as well.

Red Lion.

Yellow Eagle.

Black Bison.

Blue Shark.

Purple Hammerhead.

Green Alligator.

and White Tiger.

"My friends..." Said Zenaku choking on his words at remembering the Rangers.

"Man, Never thought i would see the day, that Zenaku would cry. eh Danny?" Said the cheery young voice of a young dark skin male.

"Si, but dont you think its a bad idea to tease Zenaku?" Asked a tan skin man with a spanish accent.

"Come on Guys, Zenaku had more then earned our forgiveness after all he did help defeat master Org." said a tall white skin male with shaggy hair.

"Yes, I agree with Cole, Max you need to grow up, you are a Guardian now." Said a blond haird woman.

"Awe man, you need to loosen up abit Taylor."

"My Friends, it is good to see you again." Said Zenaku as he greeted the orignal rangers.

"Yeah, hey wait where is Alyssa?" Asked Max as he looked around for thier friend.

"I have yet to find her, but I know she is close to where I am back on earth." Said Zenaku not wanting to get into that line of thought. "So any reason why the new wild zords came to me when I played my song?"

"That my friend is why we are here." Said Cole with a grin on his face, much like how Zenaku's former self grinned with others around when he had a prank or some kind of Devious plan in the making.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we are going to teach you how to wield the powers of the elements and our wildzords, they have deamed you worthy of having them summoned. we are gonna test you, to see if you can." said taylor as with a wicked smirk on her face, which worried Zenaku slightly since he was no longer his old 6 foot 8 self, but instead a 5' 11 brat, sensing his friends disconfort,

"Don't worry bro, she will take it easy." Said Max as he wrapped an arm around Zenaku's shoulder, than looked to Taylor; how's smirk didnt drop a bit. "I hope."

"Alright, whom am i training with first?" asked Zenaku, his answer was the laughing from the boy next to him. "I will tell you this right now. I hate water."

"Oh come on, live a little."

- **Lake side-**

Seeing Max standing on the water in his blue ranger outfit, was not something Zenaku would want, since he had the field advantage.

"Ok, Wolfy, listen up. If you are to earn the respect of the Blue Shark, you must fight like a shark." Said the former blue range as he gave a 'come here' motion with his hand. "You must fight me, like you once did so long ago."

"very well, than prepare for your defeat." Said Zenaku as he brought his sword down in a angled slash. "Spirit Style: Crecsent Wave!"

Causing a miniture tsunami that aimed itself toward the blue ranger only for him to dive beneith the surface of the water.

"Damn."

"Spirit Style: Surfing Shark Attack!"

Rising above the water was a large water construct of a shark with yellow eyes that were gazing down to Zenaku.

"Oh..Fuck me." Was all he could say before he brought his sword up to block the shark on for it to bit down on the sword, leaving just Centimeter between the snout of the beast and zenaku. "Take this! Spirit Style: Full Moon Wave!"

Spinning around to send a large yellowish grey wave from the blade to slice the water shark in half from its side.

"Whoa, nice one. You do fight like the shark; always moving forward, never back." Said Max as he returned to his normal form with large grin on his face. "You have earned the right to use the power of water and the blue shark zord."

With that Max sank into the water below.

- **Danny** -

"oi, Amigo, now i am sure Max told you that you are tested to wield the powers of the element and the zord, right?" Getting nod from Zenaku, he continued. "well same applies with me. but are you strong enough?"

Charging forward like a raging bull, only for him to leap into the air, bring his arm back in a powerful punch.

"Spirit style: Earth Brake!" Bring his whole form down to the ground and causing the ground shake violently before a ten foot deep by thirty feet wide creator to form sending Zenaku to soar across the ground.

"What is with you guy? you never had these abilities before!"

"After we passed on, we were giving the chance to become gaurdians of Animarium, and as such we were each given one element. Max got Water, I, myself got Earth, Taylor got Lightning, Cole got fire, and Marrick gained Wind. also you might get a cool gift after you gain the blessing from the each of us."

"Great, now this going to be fun." said Zenaku as he rushed at only to fade from the black ranger's sight. "you lose."

"Si, but can you please move your sword?" Asked danny as he looked at the tip of the Sword against his neck with a nervous smile.

Pulling the blade back. "It has been fun."

-skip the other fights- (i just wanna get to the Jiraiya vs Zenaku)

After fighting the other rangers, Zenaku had gained the blessing of the shark, bison, eagle, lion, and the wolf brothers, as well as the hammerhead and Alligator zords.

"Zenaku, my dear friend, it is time for you to go back to earth. but in time i hope Alyssa comes to collect her dear friend." said Princess Shayla as she looked up to the white tiger zord.

- _ **puurring**_ -

looking up to the white tiger zord, Zenaku's deterination grew stronger to find his beloved tiger.

"fairwell Princess. goodbye brother." said Zenaku as he bowed to Princesss Shayla and Marrick.

playing his flute once again this time fading once more in a rainbow colored mist, zenaku found himself back at the training fround as if he hadnt moved at all.

- **training ground-**

standing there to see the smug look on Jiraiya's face told Zenaku he need to summoned the wildzords, giving a hopeful sigh Zenaku gave it for a third time.

"DARK WILD ZORDS ARISE!" playing his flute for the third time, this time the might roars from three mighty beasts were heard, turning to look behind and saw the three: Jab the Maroon hammerhead, Tri-gator the jade alligator, and Storm the black wolf.

"Now Ero-senin, let get on with our duel." said Zenaku with a smirk as his eyes and his zords eyes glowed a golden yellow.

"Bunta, Hiro, Ken. lets teach this Gaki some mannors on respecting the toads." said Jiraiya as he stood on top of Bunta's head as he looked to the three metal like animals the stood across from him and his three summons.

"JIRAIYA, HAVE SUMMONED ME TO FIGHT STATUES?!" yelled the toad boss as he glared at metalized animals across from them.

"Tch, pathatic. Jab, Tri-gator(take a guess where i got those two names from), Storm!, Combine into Predicus!" said Zenaku as he once again played his flute.

As they combin into the Predazord (Predicus), Jiraiya and his summons could only watch in awe and fear as the alligator became the legs and torso, while the hammerhead became the right arm, while the wolf became the left. but the it was the humaniod wolf head that appeard looking down on the three toads.

" _ **Predicus has awoken.**_.." Came the deep and rumbling voice from the large metal warrior.

"Ah, my old friend it has been to long." said Zenaku as he stood at the controls. "Now lets show this Pathatic pervert the power of ZENAKU THE DUKE WOLF!"

Jiraiya was at a loss for word at what he was seeing, before him was metal titan made from mechanical animals. normally one would think upon hearing this would think 'oh that thing must be small compared to your boss summons.' but they would be wrong. compared to Bunta the largest of the three toads, this being stood roughly twice the hight if Bunta was standing straight up.

"Hey Bunta, got some Oil?" asked the sage.

"One step a head of ya, Toad style: Oil Bullet!"

"Katon: grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Igniting the oil into a enormus fireball before it hit Predicus, seeing the large fire burning the metal being. Jiraiya couldnt help but feel pride at seeing that he won.

But that did not last long as they heard heavy foot steps coming towards them, turning to watch in horror as they saw stepping through the raging flames, was the slightly burnt predazord as he held in it's one 'hand', what could only be discribbed as a lance made from the tails of the shark and alligator.

"Lunar Crescent Wave!"

Sending a large blueish black crescent shape wave of energy blasting the toad that held a Sake cup like sheild only for it to go up in smoke a moment later.

"One down and two to go." came the cocky remark from Zenaku from inside the megazord. "Surrender Pervert, i already won."

"How is that, brat?"

"Simple I still have three 'summons', while you have two, and i only used one of the weaker attacks." said Zenaku as he the head of Predicus looked down mirroring Zenaku's movements. "Now prepare for Defeat! Blue Moon Energize!"

slowly the colors of predicus turned into a powder blue like color. as the eyes of the megazord glowed a bright golden yellow.

" _ **Double Crescent Strike**_!"

Gliding across the ground and slashing, causing major damage to GamaKen, while only Minor injury to Bunta. all of which caused Ken to go up in smoke much like GamaHiro.

"Then there was one." said Zenaku as the Predazord turned around to face the red toad. "What are you going to do now Pervy-sage?"

The mocking tone that carried with it, didnt help Jiraiya not one bit.

'Damn it brat is good, I didnt know he had a multi-based Summoning contract with what ever these things are, it it seems they work well together if they could do something like this. Kami, I hope this kid doesnt have anymore suprises.' these were the thoughts the Jiraiya had as he stood ontop of Bunta's head.

"Jiraiya, there is no way he could win, I am backing out." with that said bunta went back to his summon lands.

"See, I told you at the begining, toads are weak." said Zenaku as he now stood infront of Jiraiya in his Shadow Hunter form, with his blade pointed to the old sage. "now do you surrender or is your wounded pride to much for you to know when to give up?"

Being talked down to by his sensei was one thing, but being talked down to by a kid; who is not even a fourth your age was quite another.

"You little brat, I will give you a lesson in manners." with that Jiraiya formed the glowing blue ball as he thrusted it towards Zenaku. " _ **RASENGAN**_!"

Thanks to years of his training and dicipline as the Duke Wolf Org, and lately as Naruto Uzumaki, he caught the wrist and turned in upon the user, unforetunately the re-dicrection of the rasengan was aim slightly below the belt.

All of which caused a girlish like scream to heard as far as the village gates.

"Well if it didnt work before, it will never work now." said Zenaku as he looked at the downed Jiraiya as he laid on the ground grunched up into the fetal position while cupping his peas and grain of rice. "I had enough for the day."

Traveling through the village, thinking back on his time back when he and the rangers fought side by side against master Org and the other orgs, and finally his mind wonder to he beloved tigress.

So wrapped up in his thoughts of the past, he did realise he bumbed into someone until it was to late.

"Hey, you fucking shit for brains, you made me drope my dango, you fucking shithead!" came an angery rustic voice of the woman before him.

looking down Zenaku saw a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes he ever saw in his life(as Naruto Uzumaki), the her skin was light tan, the figure was perfect a lithe like form with just enough shape for her chest and rump all of which was hiden under a baggy shirt that covered her top with two flaps that covered her front and back of her waist, held tightly around her curved waist by a think purple rope. but it was her hair that drew his attention the most, long bright crimson red hair, that would have flown freely if not for the skullcap she wore.

"Hey ShitHead, Are You gonna help me UP?"

So shocked by her beauty Zenaku, did not hear her request the first time, it was only until her angelic face turned into a slight snear at being ignored that Zenaku came out of her siren like trance he had fallen under.

"I'm sorry?" asked Zenaku with pure confused innocence as he took in her beauty once more, though this time he he paid attention to the fact she held herself as a trained Kunoichi with pride in her choosen skills.

"I said are you gonna help me up, listen the first time you fuckin' shitface cock sucker!" growled the teen girl, and if Zenaku had to guess she might have been a year or so older then he was.

"oh, sorry." he said as he offered her a hand up.

-few minutes earlier-

Tayuya was pissed, for the passed few days she searched for the one that played his song, and so far she caught glimpses of a silver haired teen, dressed all in black. her first in counter with him in the forest of death, she only caught the slightest sight of his leather jacket blowing in the wind at the tower in the forest of death, she could not get a good look at the person. since her Master was in her way along with the failures of the Oto-genin team. she tried to find him after his victory, even when she went to the roof, she heared his song once more and by the time she got to where it came from he was gone.

but she could not help the small smile, her first true smile that graced her lips as she remember the night they played the song back and forth with each other. mosty of that night while the village slept she and her beloved kept the melody like lalluby all throughout the night.

she was so angry with herself she didnt even enjoy the dango she bought herself of a light dinner, even if it was her favorite kind of dango, now as she walked the busy street, tayuya couldnt help but curse out a long string of swears.

"fuckin' konoha horse cock suckers, charging a fuckin' arm and leg for something that tastes like shit left out in the suna sun for a week." she cursed vividly as she took another bit, noticing the looks the croud was giving her. "what the fuck you piss ants lookin' at?!"

turning back to their business, to leave fiery redhead to her vices, tayuya didnt notice that she bumped into somebody before it was to late as she fell back droping her dango to the ground.

enraged by this she turned to look up at the one who bumped into her, preparing a cursing of a lifetime for the poor fool to ruin her already horrible day.

only to stop and look at the teen infront of her, standing two inches or so taller then herself, with shaggy spiked silver hair. tanned skin, with three whisker like markings on each side of his face, and the most breath taking amber eyes she ever laid eyes upon, she could see a small ring of ash black on the outter edge of the amber pools. dressed in a black denim jeans, shin high combat boots, a dark grey mucsle shirt that was tight against the adonis frame, showing the tight mucsles underneith, and all under a long leather jacket.

shacking off the nostalgic dreams of her past, incase of her secret was discovered by her master. turning her face into a snear...

-back to present-

"are you alright Miss...?" asked Zenaku as he helped her to her feet.

"Would be better if not for the fact you made me drop my supper." she said as she pointed angerily to the ground showing the spilt dango.

"I am truly sorry, allow me to make up for my mistake and treat you to dinner." offered Zenaku as he felt guilty for ruining the young woman's night.

giving the young man infront of her a dangerous glare, as she thought about the offer. "fine."

"thank you for your forgiveness." said Zenaku as he with a smile for a moment before his face turned to shock. "oh, how rude of me, i for got to introduce myself. I am... Zenaku Uzumaki, may i have to pleasure of your name?"

Smiling at the introduction, her longing hope that his it was his name came true, from this man infront of her, but quickly hid her smile behind a scowl in case her master's ass Puppet was around, no need to jeopardized her love. "None of your business. Shithead."

Put off by the redhead's colorful choice of words. Zenaku held back his remarks, infavor of acting like a gentleman and giving a fox like grin. "fallow me, I know a great ramen stand, that once you have it, no other ramen will taste the same."

 **-Ichiruka's ramen stand** -

"Welc- OH! Naruto-kun, how are you? it has been awhile since you dropped by, how goes the Chunin Exams?" Asked tall burnette woman who was in her early twenties. "Like the New outfit by the way alot better then your Orange jumpsuit."

going into his 'Naruto' persona, so the ones that actually treated him fairly wont not worry about him.

"Awe, Ayame-nee-chan! Orange is an awesome color. but since you asked about the Exams, i made it to the finals. but Kakashi-sensei dropped me to go and teach, Sasuke-teme." said Zenaku as he felt angry with himself for acting such away for the lasted decade. "Oh i brought ..."

turning to look at the redhaired girl.

"tayuya." she said reluctantly as she narrowed her eyes at the man infront of her, seeing how he changed his behavior from well mannored to a bumbling fool.

"right, I brought Tayuya-chan here an apology for ruining her dinner." Said the former blonde teen as he grinned widely to the burnette. "Tayuya-chan, you can order anything on the menu."

"Chicken Ramen and dango if you have any." Said the redhead as she didnt know how to act around the people before her.

A moment later after placing the bowel and plate before the her, tayuya could smell the wonder that was infront of her.

Taking the first bite, her eyes widen. as the surge of flavor danced within her mouth. the texture of the noodles, the tenderness of the chicken, the firmness of the vegitibles, the sweet yet salty taste of the broth, the aroma of the dish as a whole was perfect, the dango was just the same, since the dango that was made was three meat dango. pork, beef, chicken; on first skewer. Squid, Octopuss, and eel; on the second skewer. Crab, Lobster, and shirmp on the final skewer.

Tayuya mouth was in heaven, as was her stomach. "you're right shithead, that was the best tasting ramen i ever had."

getting a grin from the boy, as well as the burnette thought the former had a slight twitch in her brow at the redhead's choice of language when refering to the blonde she saw as a brother.

"told ya!" said a cheerful Silverette, even Zenaku had to admit that the ramen was amazing, but seeing as it was only thing he ate frequintly growing up, it came to no suprise to him.

- **couple of hours later** -

after leaving the ramen stand, Zenaku and Tayuya enjoyed themselves as well as each others company. although Tayuya cursing was leaving much to be desired and much like Zenaku's playing the loud mouth fool in front of the burnette waitress, had done the same for crimson Beauty.

As they continued on their way, Zenaku offered to walk Tayuya to the hotel she was staying at, to which she accepted, hesitently. After walking her to her hotel, Zenaku bid her a good night and began his walk to his apartment on the otherside of the village.

On his way he happen upon a group of civilians all of which were drunk and hitting on a tallish blonde girl with four pigtails in her hair.

"Come on, -hic- baby, why dont you come back to my place and I -hic- will show you want being a konoha citizen is all about." Said the over weight man with a scruffy beard and greasy hair as he struggled to keep himself standing, as he leand on his two friends, both of which where just as fat, but more taller then the short man between them.

"Leave me alone, or I will show you what a Kunoichi can really do." said the girl as she glared at the trio of drunks.

Thinking enough was enough, Zenaku choose then to intervein.

"The young lady has asked you to leave her alone, I would abided by her request." said Zenaku from the shadows. Looking over to where Zenaku was, the three drunks only saw his silhouette leaning against the wall of an alley, the slight golden glow of his eyes pericing the darkness as he gazed upon the three with disgust. As he took a step into the light the drunks became over confident at seeing the village punching bag demon brat.

"What ya gonna do -hic- if we dont?"

"Depends really, if you just attack i will break you or break the third's law and i will remove your heads." said Zenaku as he summoned his crescent moon blade from the storage seal he graphed onto his shoulder of his jacket. Upon seeing curved black blade, the three choose to attack, only for them to be defeated in seconds as the lay on the ground, one was missing an arm, an other a leg, and the shortest one was missing both his legs from the knee.

"Pathatic." said Zenaku as he re-sealed his blade, turning his attention to the blonde girl. "I hope these three didnt change your view of Konoha, unlike these trash, most of konoha are more... proper when it comes to talking to a lady."

"Thank you, Mr..." said the girl leaving the end of her thanks for him to fill in.

"Zenaku, the wolf duke." said Zenaku as he gave a slight bow to the girl. "May i have to pleasure of your name miss?"

"Temari, Temari No Sabaku. You are one of the competitors are you not?" asked temari as she looked Zenaku over, noticing the ripped muscles under his shirt made her blush since no teenage should be that ripped while still being agile.

"Yes, yes i am. You are the girl that fights using a fan, so I assume you are a wind user, correct?" He asked seeing the girl's eyes light up at the subject.

"You bet, I am one of THE most skilled wind users in all of suna, maybe even all of the elemental nations." she said with pride. "What about you which jutsu elements you prefer?"

"Actually, I use the all five elements, so I dont know which one i am really good at." Said Zenaku honestly as he tapped his chin in thought.

"All... five... elements?" temari said in shock as she looked that the boy infront of her. "How?!"

"It was a pain in the ass. and i dont feel like talking about it." Said Zenaku as he lead her to the park, taking a seat on one of swings.

"So any chance you can tell me how to fight that pinapple kid?" asked temari sweetly.

"Only if you tell me how I fight that redhead kid with the gourd on his back." said Zenaku cheekily as he looked to the blonde next to him. But his grin turned sour after seeing the frown on her face at the mention of the boy in question.

"No one can beat Gaara, he has... the ability to control sand with deadly efficiency." said temari as she looked down at her hands.

Zenaku could see that Temari had some regretful thoughts towards the suna ninja in question.

"You know Gaara personally dont you?" Asked Zenaku as he looked to temari.

"Yeah, he is my brother." She said with a sad smile, as she regreted not doing more to help her brother growing up. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Zenaku couldnt help but feel sorry for them.

"Your brother... He is a demon vessal isnt he." Zenaku stated as he saw her flinched at the mention of the biju.

"how did you-"

"Know? he is the first, and i am the last." said Zenaku as he stood up and began to walk home.

"You contain the k-kyubi?" she asked as she feared that he might be like her brother. "How are you not-"

"Insain? I found something worth protecting. I fight to protect what is prescious to me." he said as he began to leave. "I will show him the right path, I promise you that Temari-chan, and i never go back on my word."

with that Zenaku shadow stepped back to his apartment. Seeing Zenaku leave in a flash of a purpleish black that bounced across the roof tops.

"Thank you Zenaku... kun." The blonde kunoichi said as she watched the dark figure that became her personal hero disappear into the night.

 **-time skip** -

Zenaku awoke to be greeted with the sun rising just above the horizen, it has been roughly four weeks since Zenaku began his training, and today was the day of the finals. over the past month Zenaku, was eventful. he was visited by the Hyuuga Heiress; Hinata Hyuuga, asking him if he would spare her misguided cousin: Neji Hyuuga. to which he replied he will try but he will make sure he will teach her cousin a lesson that he will remember for a long time.

fallowing shortly after was another run in with the redhead with the colorful language, by this time Zenaku had grown use to it, though there was something pulling him to her. their usual convotions revoled around jutsu since he knew she was not part of the exams. finding that she preferd Genjutsu based on sound.

When showing her weapon of choice which turned out to be a flute, Zenaku asked if she would like to play a duet, as he pulled out his dagger flute, when they began, Zenaku lead off playing a song which had a soothing sound.

 **-Alan's theme sailor moon first bit** -

fallowing him in Rythm to his melody, the pair enjoyed each others company, even though tayuya acted like she did not.

After parting ways for the week, Zenaku had met up with Temari a few days later after meeting up with tayuya. the two of them, enjoyed themselves with telling tales of their missions, although Temari's had ended with blood and never a happy ending, she had found herself happy and sad of Zenaku's tale of his Mission to Wave Country, happy that it ended with wave country being free and sad that Zabuza of the mist died from his injuries, and Haku the fake hunter-nin died saving his master form death by Kakashi's Lighting blade.

After Zenaku was done talking to the two young women later that day, he left to go home for a nice long rest for tomorrow's final exam. the young women on the other hand did not have such a nice feeling about it; temari found herself sad at seeing Zenaku leave that afternoon since the next day, was the start of the Suna/Oto invasion. knowing that their budding friendship would soon turn sour by the end of the day. Tayuya on the other hand, was truly troubled since the thought of betraying 'Naruto' hurt her deeply, she truly hoped she did not see him at the finals the next day.

- **the day of the finals**.-

Zenaku awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat after having a nightmare that night.

 _ **-nightmare-**_

 _ **Zenaku stood in a large field, beside him Zenaku found his five of old friends all of which beaten badly, and before him Zenaku found four demonic like beings standing on the other side.**_

 _ **the first a massive beast with TenTails, One Single Red Eye glowing as it stood above the other three demonic like creatures.**_

 _ **the second a snake wrapping itself around a Monkey and tiger, both of which where crying out in pain and for help.**_

 _ **the third three headed dragon the center head had a great crown of horns with a nasty snarl as flames slowly breathed out with every breath, the head on the left had it's head decorating with jewls, gold, and silver. on the head on the Right was scard and missing an eye.**_

 _ **the Final beast was a looked to be a three eyed white rabbit, with bone like ears. and a black sludge arm carrying a over sized hammer.**_

 _ **but it was the Snake coiling itselve around the Monkey and tiger that caused great fear in Zenaku, since it was the beast that was closest.**_

 _ **but everytime Zenaku tried to speak but only Growels, barks, and whines came out. looking down at himself, he found he became a true wolf, no longer human or even demon. Zenaku was but an animal now, turning his sights to his friends shocked him as the ranges slowly became their animal.**_

 _ **but it was when the Snake Bit the Monkey causing the poor beast cry out in agonizing pain, as the snake dropped the monkey, the serpent turn its sights on the tiger as it lifted the beast into the air and opening it's mawl to swallow the tiger.**_

 _ **-end of nightmare-**_

After getting dressed, Zenaku prepared to leave his Apartment only to see upon opening his door something that caused him great displeasure.

"Where do you think you're going demon?" asked one of the leaders of the mob outside of his door.

Giving an irritated sigh, Zenaku gave the mob an annoyed look as he picked from his pocket a yellowish orb.

"Eh, a toy? You think a toy will stop us?"

- **Stadium Areana** -

In the distance Hurizen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, sat in the Kage booth watching the seats being filled at a steady pace, but what caught his attention was the darkening of the sky in the western part of the village.

'Hmm, looks like a storm is rolling in. hopefully the exams will be done before the storm.' these were the thoughts of the aged hokage as he turned his gaze down to the chunin hopefuls with a grandfatherly smile.

- **back with Zenaku** -

"Tch! Never pick a fight with someone that is above you." said Zenaku as he left, leaving behind the chard remains of the mob.

While his was Zenaku, traits of being Naruto was still present, which he wanted to have a grand entrance. Crossing his fingers into a familiar shape. five shadow clones appeared beside him.

"Alright Boys, you know what to do." Said Zenaku as he got nods from his clones, which lead them to begin their work.

 **-back at the stadium.-**

With most of the Village in attendence for the finals of the Chunin Exams, the Konoha 12 were in high spirits as they cheered on the finalist from their home village.

"Hey, Forehead. Naruto's match is up first, you think he will win?" Asked the Yamanaka heiress.

"I dont know, Ino-pig. Naruto is up against the Rookie form last year's batch." Said the pinkette, as she and her rival looked for the Blonde shinobi.

"It was kinda weird wasn't it, how Naruto changed so much?" Asked Ino as she remembered how the flute that sounded like the wind, or how the former Blonde in question changed so much, how his sun-kissed locks had slowly changed to snowy grey, and his eyes; those golden orbs that were once an azure blue, or how his orange jumpsuit had changed to that leather jacket, and black denim jeans.

"It was, I dont know what happened to him in the last month since the preliminaries. All I know is that Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke-kun to train." Said Sakura as she kept looking for the knuckle-headed idiot of her team.

"Will all Examenies, with the expection of Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga Please leave the Stadium Areana." announced the Examiner of the finals.

Seeing that only Neji Hyuuga was left in the Areana, the Jonin Prospector got a little annoyed. Until the doors to the Areana bursted open.

- **Kage's Booth Minutes earlier**.-

As Hurizen looked at the Chunin Hopefuls, he could not help but feel pride as he watched the determination on their faces as they all seemed set on becoming Chunin. but his enjoyment was cut short as his fellow Kage became known.

"Hokage-dono, How good it is to see you again." said the Kazekage as he took his seat beside Sarutobi as he turned his gaze on to the chunin-to-be, more precisely Sasuke Uchiha, with a glint of hunger in his eyes.

"That it is, it is nice to see such pride in being a shinobi in the younger generation." said Hurizen with a smile, but it turn to a slight frown as he did not see his Adopted grandson, who has yet to show up.

That was until the stadium doors flew open, tencing for an attack, only to see...

- **back down in the areana-**

Everyone in the stadium watched in suprise and slight fear as they could see five cloaked figures dressed in robes that each had the Kanji for the fire elements, but it was the Anbu style masks the was the most frightening. the five masks; Lion, Shark, Bison, Eagle, and Wolf. each standing around pentagon shaped coffen, with chains wrapped tightly around the five sided stone coffen which was black as night. the only form of color on it was on the top with a silver crescent moon.

as the cloaked figures came to stop, they each stood at one of the five points at the coffen, each holding a chain connected to black stoned coffen. as the figures each pulled their respective chains, the people in the stands watched as seals ran across the earth's surface, with the elemental Kanji appearing on each flat surface on the Coffen; each glowing a respective color; red, blue, gold, green, purple, and silver shining the beam going up into the sky.

"By the Power of Water, and the blessing of the Gaurdian of the Sea. I release you, Warrior of the Shadows." Said the blue cloaked figure as the chain in his hands slowly turned to a mist, thus by the end the Blue Water seal to disappear on the coffen.

"By the Power of Earth, and the blessing of the Guardian of the Land. I free you form the bindings of the great tree, the Shadow Hunter." Said the warrior in the dark purple robe as the chain and seal of earth disappeared as it crumbled into dust.

"By the Power of Thunder, and the Blessing of the Guardian of the Sky, I free you from the shackles of your imprisonment, Shadow Warrior." Said the golden cloaked figure as the chains and seal started to flake as sparks started to fly.

"By the Power of Wind, and the Guardian of the Light. I set you free, my brother of darkness." Said the light green cloak figured as the chains and seal slowly faded from the coffen.

"By the Power of Fire, and the Guardian of the Sun, I shall Burn the final seal that holds you captive. **ARAISE** _ **ZENAKU THE WOLF DUKE**_!" Yelled the figure in the red cloak at the chains and seal ignited in a burst of fire.

Not a moment later the edges of the coffen cracked just a bit letting pressure like steam to rise form the coffen, before it the five sides fell revealing a figer standing five foot eight, wearing a long black trench coat with black Anbu armor prptectors, being the chest, forearms, and shins. on his face was a mask with a small red gem stone, but it was the dark silver hair that caught everyones' attention as it flowed freely in the wind.

The one the people of the stadium were watching as Zenaku the Wolf Duke stood there proudly, clad in his wolf armor.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Senbon chewing Shinobi as he looked at the kid dressed in black.

"I am Zenaku the Wolf Duke, or as the People of Konoha would remember me as... Fox brat, Demon Spawn, Demon Brat, Demon. but I was once Naruto Uzumaki." said Zenaku as he stood there dressed his is old outfit; though it was customized to fit is now smaller form, while he wore a simple Wolf style dynamo mask the covered the upper part of his face.

"Good, Now we can start the match." Said the jonin. "The First Match of the third Chunin Exam will now start. Contestants, Zenaku Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuuga. will begin."

"Ready?... FIGHT!"

- **above the areana** -

As Zenaku stood across from the paled eye shinobi from the hyuuga clan, Many took notive of Naruto's new alias, none more so than the Hooded Kunoichi that stood on a roof not far from the kage's booth.

'My love, please do not blame me for what is to come.' where the thoughts of the female ninja dressed in a heavy hooded cloak.

- **back in the areana-**

"Fate has decreed that I shall win, so Give Up Fool." Came the insult from the hyuuga, who expexted a retorn of some kind but instead he heard laughter from his opponent. "What is so funny?!"

"You are what is funny. Fate is ever changing like the wind, it will always change, the other thing that is written in stone with fate is death, but it is how we live and die that fate will write after we have made our own fate." Said Zenaku as he stood there with his arms crossed in a bored manner.

"You fool, you will pay for your insolence!" roared Neji as he charged forward to slam his palm into Zenaku's chest, who flew back from the hit, only to cough up some blood. "As I said Fate has Made me the winner."

With his back turned he didnt see Zenaku stand up slowly as he slowly healed his insides from the gental fist attack.

"I didnt Hear no Bell." said Zenaku as he stood up fully only to spit some blood that had gathered in his mouth. "I think I should show you the power of the guardians."

Pulling out a Sapphire Orb from his pocket and placing it in his dagger flute. the turn he played sounded like the wind over the ocean.

- **Lugia's theme** -

" _ **Spirit Style: Surfing Shark, the Waters of longevity!"**_ Zenaku roared out as he threw off his long coat, as the a dark blue light covered his body.

Once the light faded Zenaku stood there in shark like armor, with Fin like blades on his forearm protectors, a large dorcel fin on his back, and covering his face was the same blue shark mask the the cloaked figure wore.

"So you changed your cloaths, that will not change a thing." said Neji as he stood in the gental fist stance.

"You will find that this is more than just mear armor." said Zenaku as he placed his hand in Ram hand seal. " _ **OCEAN TIDE**_!"

With a massive brust of water, the entire field was flooded. Zenaku stood on top of the water as was Neji, who saw the smirk on Zenaku's face as he slowly sank beniethe the surface. but he did not sink entirely as they saw the shark fin on his back just barely above the surface of the water. which was slowly circuling around Neji, who later saw more shark fins rising and falling over the surface of the water.

"Are you just gonna Hide like the coward you are?" Neji said as he sneared at the five shark fins that circuled around him.

 _ **"SEA OF BLOOD!"**_ came a roar from beneithe the surface, as blood slowly trailed behind the circuling shark fins.

"So you changed the color of the water, not like it will make much difference." said the arrogent hyuuga.

- **stadium seats**.-

as the on lookers watched in awe as the semi-clear waters slowly turn to the enriched crimson of blood, all thought that it to be simple dye. until it was confrimed that it was actual blood, as the Inuzuka's and Jonin had said the moment the waters began to turn, the smell of iron filled the air.

"I can't believe that Naruto knows a jutsu that turns water to blood, it smells like a week old carcus out in the sun for to long." said Kiba as he pitched his noise closed at the smell of the bloody waters was harming his sense of smell.

"Y-you that is REAL blood down there?" asked the frighten female blond as she watched the five dark shadows that were under the surface of the water that kept swimming around the Hyuuga Branch member.

"Yeah, but that aint the half of it, the blood belongs to naruto, the Entire Field is coverd in HIS blood." Clearified Kiba as he watched the similiarities of what is happening to that of how wolves when in for the kill as they encirculed thier prey before they pounced.

- **back in the areana** -

"Come On and Fight Me you coward!" yelled neji as he tried to use his Byakugan only to find that he only see above the surface of the waters. beneithe him was chakra; pure, raw, red chakra.

"You want me to attack? Fine." Came the disenbodied voice of Zenaku as the the five shark fins went under. "FEEDING FRENZY!"

No sooner had Zenaku announced his attack, a being shot up from under the water's surface to take a BITE at Neji, only for said shinobi to see it was one of the clones as his mask was blue with a pinkish purple strips that ran across his armor and mask, dodging quickly Neji only had enough time to make another Dodge, unlike the first time which came straight at him from his front, this came from behind him, this one had a rusty orange color with small white dots covering the body, and small horns on his head, barely dodge the 'bull' shark, Neji only got a second to catch his breath before the next attack that came from his left, with a maroon brown like color armor, unfortunately this one throw a punch with his left hand covered with a hammerfist in the same of a hammerhead, getting the blunt force into his shoulder, neji knew his shoulder was dislocated after that hit. the nect came for his right, like the hammer head, this one was a light grey color with a Saw like sword on his right arm, in the style of a sawshark. this gave him a gash running along his lower side of his ribs.

Dropping to his Knees, Neji dispised this, he was fated to win. then this... this thing, came along and obliterated him with such ease. could he be right? is it possible to change one's fate? maybe he should move on from the chains of his fate and move forward with out regrets... like the shark.

The next thing he knew was pain, like being bitten on each limb, which he was. with the Saw and Hammer bitting down on his arms. and the Tiger and Bull shark's bitting down on his legs. looking infront of himself, Neji saw a sharkfin going side to side, only to striaghten out as it gained speed toward him, only for it to sink beneithe the water's surface.

For a moment nothing happened until a large brust of water came up, and hovering in the air was the shadow of a the greatest sea predator to exist... The Great White Shark, and it was coming right at him.

" _ **RASENGAN**_!"

 **-Kage's booth** -

Hurizen could only watch with a proud smile on his face, the Deadlast of this year beating the Rookie of the year form last term. thought he was curious about the blue orb he used not to long ago.

the 'Kazekage' on the other had couldnt help but lick his lips at the sight of such power, maybe he should add him to his growning collection.

 **-ring seats** -

"Damn that had to hurt, i'm that wasnt me down there against Naruto. fuck i got lucky last time." said kiba to himself as he watch naruto come up from under the water only for a moment he saw a gaint shark, before he came down with some wierd glowing ball trick.

while the range of reactions were many form the Konoha 12, it was the reactions form the Suna team that should be mentioned.

"Mother... is scare." came the cold and stonic voice of a readheaded Shinobi as he took a step back in fear of these great beasts of power.

seeing the look on his younger brother's face, the Puppetmaster, could only make aloud gulping noise as he felt that if their plans head south, than they were fucked. "well this might cause some problems."

the blonde on the suna team, could only watch in facination at seeing such skill, while she was not a fan of her fellow blonde's 'Sea of Blood.' she couldnt denie the results of his 'Feeding Frenzy.' to her it was like watching a school of pirana feeding on fresh and bloodly meat thrown into a tank of water, but it was the finisher that she enjoyed the most with the 'genjutsu' of a Great White Shark rising up form the sea to kill it's prey.

- **above the stadium** -

"My love, you have grown strong with our friends' help, I wish I could be there to celebrate with you.' These were the sad thoughts of the hooded kunoichi as she gripped the back of her neck as a painful burning sensation started to happen.

 **-Areana-**

After the blood water's slowly started to disappear, releaving dry, but bloodly ground once more.

"The Match between Zenaku Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga has come to an end, Winner: Zenaku Uzumaki!"

Standing there in the middle of the areana was Zenaku as he reverted back to his normal form raising one arm with a closed fist into the air, giving a howl that caused many of the inuzuka's Ninken to fallow suit thus errupting into a symphony of wolf like howls that started to fill the stadium along with the cheers of the others.

Zenaku was looking forward to the rest of the matches that were to come, but he felt the shift in the wind as it breezed against his face. It was an ill omen, something terrible was to happen this day.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **Please note that the next chapter will not be this long like the first two.**

 **This is just happen to shorten the time it will take me to post chapters, and to start the reboot which will be chapter three.**

 **Favorite and Review, please.**


End file.
